Sisterhood
by scissorlove98
Summary: When something terrible happens, Jade needs to step up for her little sister and Tori's wanting to be by her side. A collection of oneshots regarding the life of the new West housold.
1. The beginning pt1

**Let me know if you want more.**

 **Desclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

1

It was a Thursday morning and the students were at their lunch table. Tori was babbling about Jade's sister, who had turned one the day before, showing in her friends' faces the photos of the little party. Yep, Emerald and Jade were 17 years apart, but Jade loved her little sister: She was going through a dark time, but the birth of her sister gave her the courage to break up with Beck for good and to come out to Tori. Now the two had been together for one year and nothing could have gone better.  
However, right in this moment, Robbie, Andre, Beck (he was cool with Tori and Jade's relationship) and even Cat were kinda frightened by the manic Latina and were trying to concentrate on their plates.  
"Oh, come on! Don't you guys think that she's a beautiful baby? Look at her! She has icing all over her face!" She said turning to the others her peraphon with what was like the 107th picture.  
At this point Jade decided to intervene: "Tor, babe, maybe we can chat about something else, what do you think guys?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Why not?"  
"Please" said Andre.  
"Aww, why? Emmie is so cute"  
"I know baby, but you haven't talked about something else since this morning and believe me, I love her, she is my sister, but even for me, it's waaaay too much" answered Jade before leaning to kiss her girlfriend's pouting lips.  
"Uff, fine".  
The sound of the bell ringing echoed through the Asphalt Cafe and the gang headed over Sikowitz's class. The teacher was in the middle of his explication of a fantastic idea to make a show upside down, when Lane entered the room and asked for Jade to follow him into his office. The goth was a little confused _I didn't do anything wrong-_ shethought _\- I mean, I've never been called in Lane's office since that strange accident with Trina and I wouldn't ever do something like that_.  
Once in the office, Jade could tell that something was definitely wrong: Lane was continuing to apply lotion onto his hands and, you know that everything has a limit, right? Ok, he was going way over that limit.  
"Lane, what happened?"  
"I've just got a call from the police, Jade. I don't know how to tell you…I… don't think there is a good way to say this…

"Lane?" by now Jade was starting to worry.

"Your family's car was hit by a truck. Your mom and dad died in the impact, your sister is in the hospital. Jade, I'm so, so sorry."  
The girl froze up, she didn't expect anything like that. Five minutes ago she was a normal teenager and now she was feeling like the whole world had crushed down on her.


	2. The beginning pt2

**Let me know if you want more.**

 **Desclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

2

"Jade, I'm really sorry, but I think you should go and make sure that Emerald is fine. Obviously, you are excused from your other scholasitc duties " said Lane after about five minutes, trying to wake up the girl from her trance.  
"Yeah...yeah, I'll...go...right now" and with this the goth stormed out of the room, her combat boots stomping down the hallway, not paying attention to the students who she blew past.

"Jade!"

The class period had probably already finished, but that wasn't important right now. Now she needed to take her things and go to her sister.  
"Jade!"  
She slammed her locker and left the building, passing the Asphalt Cafe, headed to the car park. Why were there so many people around? Just let her pass!  
"JADE!"  
She reached her cabrio and pulled out her keys. Than a hand took her wrist and turned her around making her back collide with the vehicle. Finally, Tori reached her and now the Latina could see that the tears were streaming down the girl's pale cheeks.  
"Jade, what's wrong? What did Lane want?" She asked with growing concern. Her girlfriend began pulling at her wrist trying to free herself while saying: "there was a car accident, my parents are dead, I gotta go"  
"Where are you going J?" in that moment Tori knew she needed to be strong and calm for Jade.  
"Emmie...She's at the hospital. I gotta go to her"  
"Ok, give me the key: I'll drive".  
Tori took the keys from Jade's tight fist and guided her shocked girlfriend to the passenger seat, then hurried herself to the wheel and turned on the ignition.  
By the time they had arrived at the hospital, Jade was in her 'big sister' mode: as soon as Tori stopped the car, she threw herself out of the cabrio and practically ran to the reception.  
"I'm Jade West, sister of Emerald West, the little toddler who was in a car accident"  
"Oh, yes. She is in the trauma center 3, honey, over there"  
Jade went straight to the room, while Tori thanked the nurse for her. She opened the door and there she was, screaming like there was no tomorrow, with a long, bleeding cut beside her left ear and kicking her little legs in an attempt to move away nurses and doctors, poor thing.  
Jade was about to declare her presence when she heard a doctor say: "we need to call in social workers".  
Something clicked in the he goth's mind, _Social workers?_ she thought. _They won't touch my sister even in a thousand years._ _I can't lose he_ r.  
"No! I'm her sister, I am her only relative left and I'm 18. That makes me her legal guardian. Do not call the social workers" she said frantically before going to Emerald and beginning to cheer up the crying baby on the stretcher.  
"Hi Emmie!" she said choking down her sobs. Seeing her sister, the little girl immediately stopped screaming, but the tears and the whimpers continued.  
"She is in pain! Why she is in pain?! Help her!"  
"Miss, we have already done a CAT scan for her head and it came out all clear. We only need to clean her cut, but she'll be fine"  
"She's clearly not fine!"  
"J, let the pain killers do their job. It needs time" said Tori approaching her girlfriend, then she continued "I think the first reason why she is crying is... Can I take her?" she asked the doctor, "...Is that she is really, really scared"  
When she took Emerald in her arms the whimpers calmed down a bit: Tori was very familiar with the baby (She spent every afternoon at Jade's place, so...)  
"You see? You're fine, aren't ya?"  
Then she passed the toddler to Jade and whispered, locking her eyes with the green ones: "you are all going to be ok, I'm staying right here, never leaving your side"  
"Never?"  
"Never"


	3. Just a normal day

**Let me know if you want more.**

 **Desclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

JUST A NORMAL DAY

Four years have passed since the accident. In those years Jade and Tori had their ups and downs, but they had always found a solution for their problems. After graduating from Hollywood Arts they moved on and graduated from college. During college Tori started her career as a singer and Jade as an actress. Now they have been living together for a year with Emerald. Jade is working on her first production and Tori is planning to start her own studio with Andre.  
It was 6:00 in the morning when the alarm began it's horrible ringing. Tori, who was the early bird of the relationship, switched it off and looked for her outfit for the day. Then, she went down stairs and started the coffee for her and Jade (She prepared a looot of coffee, you know Jade). When it was done, the Latina put her buffer stock of caffeine for the morning in a travel mug, adding a bit of milk, and, with the scissoring mug in one hand, she returned upstairs.  
"Jadeyyy, time to get up"  
"No, I wanna sleep. I hate you"  
"Even if I have your black coffee with two sugars?"  
"Just kidding, I love you."  
This was how it worked. The gothic would now kiss her girlfriend good morning and then say: "now give me my coffee".  
After waking up, Jade said: "Ok, gorgeous, get your fantastic ass into the kitchen and start making breakfast, I'll go wake up Emmie"  
"You know, since I've already made you your coffee and gone up and down the stairs two times, you could be a little more kind" Tori pointed out, but after another, more passionate kiss, she obliged.

Meanwhile, Jade, after she dressed herself, went into the room at the end of the hallway. The door was wide open, since her sister was afraid that someone could enter the house and she though that with this strategy everything was under control. The pale girl smiled briefly at the mini version of herself (seriously, the only differences between them was that Emerald didn't dye her hair and that she had a scar on her temple, a constant reminder of that tragic day) before going to open the window saying:

"wakey wakey, Emmie"

"no, I wanna sleep. I hate you" _Aww, she's so like me!_

"Come on! -now Jade was sitting on the little bed- it's a beautiful day of sun (nothing), you're going to school and play with your friends (nothing), your sister is still gorgeous (nothing). _Ok, that was just for me._ Tori is making you pancakes"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" _got her_! The little girl sprinted to the door, but her sister grabbed her before she could get out of the room.

"where do you think you are going? You have to get dressed!"

"but I want toricakes"

"you know you don't say 'I want' and first you get dressed, first you get to eat. Come on!"

"fine" Emerald said, defeated.

When the two sisters came downstairs, the older one gave Tori a peck on the cheek and filled the now empty mug with black coffee, the little one gave her a hug and started breakfast.

"did you sleep well, cutie?" asked the Latina

"yes!" answered the mini-Jade with her mouth filled with the special pancakes that Tori made only for her.

"Emerald!" thundered the voice of Jade.

"sorry"

"yeah, ok. Just go and wash your teeth. We're leaving"

While the girl was in the bathroom, Tori turned and embraced her girlfriend from behind saying:

"you're such a meanie"

"well, sorry! I'm just traying to raise her"

"and you are doing a beautiful job" congratulated the Latina kissing Jade's earlobe, then she added:

"so, you are taking her, then going to the set and I'm going to the studio and then bringing her home, am I right?"  
"yep"

"when will you come back?"

"I really don't know. Maybe at 6?"

"ok, text me".

After arriving at the kindergarten, Jade walked Emmie in and gave her the usual speech (you know, be good, don't let others be mean to you, etc).

At 4 Tori was picking up Emerald and the two were having a little chat:

"did you have fun, baby?"

"hey! I'm not a baby! I'm this much" the girl said raising five fingers.

"yes, I'm sorry, you're such a big girl. Come on, get in the car, Miss Big Girl"

"thank you" giggled the baby (ok, she's 5, she IS a baby!)

Tori made sure that Emmie was correctly buckled in and then started the ignition. At home the Latina worked on her music while the little girl colored pictures. At a certain point she walked to Tori, who was sitting at the piano, and tugged on her shirt.

"what's up, cupcake?" Emmie climbed on the Latina's lap and began playing with her hair

"when is Jadey coming home?"

"she texted me: I'm afraid she will come back when you're asleep"

"noo" she whined, squirming a little in her spot on Tori's legs "I wan' her to be here"

"I miss her too, but you know she has to work". Tori saw the tears that were forming in the green little eyes and said: "listen to me, I promise that when she will be home, she's going to come in your room and kiss you goodnight even if you'll be asleep, ok?"

"it's a deal?"

"haha, yes, it's a deal"

Later that night, Jade entered the house at 9:30 pm and was immediately sent to take care of her big sister's duties. When Tori heard her descend the stairs she asked not even looking away from her score:

"are you hungry? I've put some of my special lasagna in the oven for you"

"Actually..." the Latina jumped in her seat (she didn't notice that her girlfriend had come so close to her on the couch). "I'm hungry for something else.

"are you?" Tori chuckled putting down her pencil.

"yeah"

Their lips crushed together in a slow, yet eager motion. Jade missed Tori as musch Tori missed Jade: a simple equation. Jade pushed Tori making her lay on her back on the couch, while she straddled her.

"TORI!" came the yell from upstairs "I can't sleep, come and sing to me, please?"

"ugh, why?" huffed the Gothic resting her forehead against Tori's.

"ahaha, I'm sorry. Come on, go and be there for you sister"

"nuhu. She called for Tori. Tori is not me and actually, this happens every time we're having some 'adult time'! I think I hate my sister. So, I'm staying right here"

"you know what? I hate you" said the Latina going upstairs

"love you too".


	4. Max said that

**Let me know if you want more.**

 **Desclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

 **MAX SAID THAT**

 **Jade POV**

It's 10 pm and Tori and I are trying to make Emerald sleep. We've been trying for half an hour and nothing. I'm really starting to feel sick. WHY isn't she sleeping? All of us are in her room. She's under the blankets and we're sitting on her little bed.

"Come on Emmie! It's really late, close your eyes."

"Nooo", she whines. She whines! What's her problem? If she's running around all day at school then why isn't she tired? Why me?

"What if we sing another song?" Tori tries. Augh, another one? This could be the seventh, but hey, if it can make her sleep…

"Noooo!"

"Why not?" see Tor? I knew it: seven songs are too many.

"Jade, Max said that I'm an orphan."

Ok, I didn't see this coming. Who the hell is this Max and why is he messing with my baby sister? I turn to Tori for support, but it seems that she is more shocked than me. We've never talked about our condition in these terms, I mean, Emerald knows that our parents are dead, but I don't think she knows what orphan means.

"Is it true? What's an orphan?" Here it is.

I feel Tori taking my hand and feeling her support, I start, also because I think this is the reason why we're still in Emmie's room, "Yes, it's true. You know that mom and dad are in the sky, right?" She nods, so I continue "Well, you see, when a kid loses both his mom and dad, people say that they is an orphan."

"You're silly, Jadey" she giggles. "Mom and dad are in the sky. You told me, I know where they are, so I didn't loose'em"

Should awe at her fricking cuteness or if I should be empathic.

"You're right Emmie-boo. Jade here is really silly." Seriously Vega? "I think she meant that an orphan is a child who doesn't have their parents anymore, like yours in the sky, right Jadey?"

I nod. What else am I supposed to do?

"So, it's true, I'm an orphan"

"Yeah."

"You too?"

"Yes"

"And you?" she is looking at Tori now

"No, baby. Do you remember when we go at Mr. and Mrs. V's? they are my parents"

"Oooh, right" ok, got this.

"Max also said that you two are lesbians"

WHAT THE… YOU KNOW WHAT?! This time is Tori the one to answer

"Yep, we are" Wow, fast and painless.

"What does that mean?"

"You see, we love each other very much. Sometimes there are two boys who love each other, sometimes one boy and a girl, and sometimes two girls. When there are two girls, like us, they are called lesbians", said my beautiful girlfriend Tori Vega! Give it up!

"I don't get it"

What?"

"This is good. Max said that like it wasn't, he was making fun of me"

This Max child is dead, his parents are gonna meet my scissors. Why would a 5 year old know these things… and to bully another 5 year old!

"you know, some people are just stupid"

"JADE!"

"Oh, come on, and they can't understand how beautiful it is to love a girl like this one here. You don't have to worry. If this Max bother you again, tell your teacher and then come to me or Tor-Tor and we'll protect you ok?"  
"ok. I'm tired now, can I go to sleep?" HALLELUJIAH!

"sure! Good night, we love you"

"sleep well"

"I love you" we both kiss her forehead and make our way out of her room.


	5. Please, don't go

**Let me know if you want more.**

 **Desclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

 **Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for the support and Merry Christmas to everyone!**

 **Emerald POV**

They are yelling at each other. I can hear them even if I'm closing my ears with my hands. I don't like it when they scream, I don't like it at all. Addison's mommy says that it's normal that they argue sometimes, because they are young (I don't completely get it: they are together since forever, how can they be young?), but this time it's different. Jade has being sad for a week now and I think that it is because Tor-Tor stays always at her studio later at night working on her music. Jade doesn't believe her, but I do: she is Tor-Tor, she doesn't tell lies. I think that Jadey knows it, maybe she just wants her more around, I miss her too.

"THAN LEAVE! GO AND MAKE YOUR FUCKING ALBUM. BUT DON'T RETURN IN MY HOME: YOU HAVE A BED IN YOUR STUPID HOUSE"

Nonononono! Tor-Tor can't go away! I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Tor-Tor is at the door with her back at it, her eyes on Jadey. My sister looks at her seriously and Tor-Tor starts to turn. I sprint to her, attaching to her legs, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"please, don't go, please! Don't leave me" she is about to tell me something, when Jade say:

"Emerald let her go and come here." Her voice is so cold. I don't like it and she is scaring me.

"no! you can't push her away! I don't wanna her to leave"

"Emerald"

"no! you said that you love each other. You don't do something like this when you are in love" I never yell at my big sister, but this time is different.

"EMERLAD, STOP IT! VEGA GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she comes over me and take me away from Tori. I start screaming and kicking my legs around. I don't want Tori to go away! Why is Jadey doing this to me?

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! TORI, DON'T GO AWAY"

I see through my tears Tori mouthing "I'm sorry" and then she's gone. Finally Jade put me down. I'm angry angry at her.

 **Jade POV**

What did I do? I just kicked my girlfriend out of the house, way to go West. I put Emerald on the floor and she turns to me, her face is red due to her crying and I think that she is angry at me.

"I hate you!"

"what was that?" she knows that she in not allowed to have certain attitude

"I hate you! Why did you do that?"

"lose the attitude Emerald"

"no! I'm not listening to you any more" and with that she vanishes upstairs in her room slamming the door.

Now my little sister hates me, fabulous. In know that Tori didn't cheat on me, she's not cheating on me and will never cheat on me, but lately she has always been at her studio, Emerald misses her and I really miss her too: I love her, I need her with me. _Well, you've just kicked her out_. I'm really and idiot, Emmie is right, you don't do something like this when you are in love. I probably have ruined our life.

Emmie didn't come to eat this evening. I've call her and all, but she has just stopped talking to me. Great.

I look at my phone: 9:30pm. I knock at her door and make my way in. She is in her bed sleeping, so I make sure that she is completely covered by the blankets and then kiss her temple, whispering a soft "goodnight". Now, all I want is put an end at this day. The perfect way would be crawling in bed with Tori, but, ya know…I lay down on the bed and hug her pillow. Her perfume invades my nose and all the memories come back to my eyes. "I'm sorry". I don't know how this whole thing will end.

 **Emerald POV**

I hate Jade. And I hate Tori. They always say to me 'this is not the way you act' when I do something wrong. Well they both did something completely wrong. But they will hear me, or maybe not...

 **A.N. tan tan taaan! what's on Emerlad's mind?**


	6. Silent treatment

**A.N: Happy 2019 everyone!**

 **I don't own Victorious**

 **well, let me know waht you think about this chapter and if you want to read more**

 **Emerald POV**

I hear Jade's alarm going off, my door is always open, so it's easy for me to hear it if I'm not sleeping deeply (and my plan start this morning, I couldn't sleep deeply). So, I get up fast fast and close the door, then I go to my closet. Wow, there are a lot of clothes in here, how can Tori or Jade decide what am I supposed to wear? This is really difficult. Ok, I can't reach the second shelf, so let's look at what we have in the first one…oh, I see! The t-shirt that Tor-Tor brought me from her first big concert. I like this one, it reminds me of Tori. Now, pants…wait a minute, last week, Jade made me wear jeans with this shirt, if I'll go with them I can't make a mistake. I'm a genius!

I've almost done, when my sister enters in my room, I can see that she is a little surprised that the door was closed, one point for me! Now, what was the thing that they both say during a play? Oh yes, the show is going on (or something like that).

"Oh, you're up" she glances at me "And dressed" I don't say anything or nod, I'm impassive.

"are you still angry at me?" I just ignore her and make my way out of the room, down the stairs and sit on a chair at the kitchen island, waiting for my breakfast; she just follows me, I guess she is a little upset for my attitude, but hey she is the one on the wrong side, not me!

While Jade makes coffee, she tries to chat with me, but I'm not gonna break. She finally puts in front of me my bowl with milk and cereals and says:

"I'm gonna change, when you're finished put the bowl in the sink, please" and then she goes upstairs.

This is wonderful, I can add something special to make my point clearer. I slide down from the chair and put the still full bowl in the sink, then I quickly open some cabinets, eat a big cookie (I love cookies) and put some snacks in my backpack. What? I'm not gonna starve.

Basically, I don't say nothing to Jade until she leaves me at school. I'm so gonna win.

 **Jade POV**

I'm really frustrated. I would have yelled at her, but I would only have made things worse. It's official: silence treatment is horrible. Maybe I should call Tori, maybe she can talk to her…no! this is not a good idea, I'm not going to discuss the accident. It wasn't all my fault and Jade West NEVER says sorry. In fact, if Tori had come at home at night, this wouldn't have happened. So, it wasn't only me.

"all right ladies and gentlemen, we have a lot of work to do today. We'll begin with scene 5, third act, actors on set, please!" Ok West, brave face on, you have five scenes to be done today. Let's work.

We are having a little brake, when my phone begins to ring. "hello?"

"hi, I'm Miss Violet from L.A. preschool, am I talking to Jade West?" it's Emerald's school, I suppose that this day's gonna be more demanding.

"Yes, is there something wrong with my sister?"

"well…" Oh my, this is a good way to start "…We have a little problem today with her. Can you or Miss Vega come here?" I glance at the clock behind me: 15:30, I can't leave the set an hour early. Wonderful, now I need to call Tori.

"yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks for calling"

"no problem, bye"

Oh crap, I really need to call her.

 **Tori POV**

"come on girl, it's gonna be fine" I'm in Andre's office and he's trying to cheer me up.

"you should have seen her, she was so desperate" I sniffle "I let the baby down, she was pleading me not to leave and I did it anyway"

"Jade was killing you with her eyes, you couldn't stay, you said that"

"I know" I cray, then my cellphone ringtone capture my attention "gosh, it's Jade"

"then answer muchacha!"

"hi?"

"Emmie's school has called, I can't leave the set, can you go?" that was cold

"yes, yes. No problem, I'll be there in ten"

"ok, you still have the keys, so bring her home and watch her until I come back" seriously? I _still_ have the keys?

"sure"

"thanks" and she hangs up. Yay I can see Emmie!

"Andre, I need to go: there was some problem at Emerald's school and Jade can't go and pick her up"

"what are you waiting for? Go, go" we share a hug and then I leave exclaiming: "I can believe it, I'll spend some time with my little sister in love" (you know, since me and Jade are not married….).

When I arrive at the school, Miss Violet is waiting for me in the hall. She starts to illustrate me the situation as she leads me to where I suppose is Emmie.

"you see, since she arrived this morning, Emerald has acted weird"

"what do you mean?"

"Well, can you see her, right there?" she asks me pointing the little girl sitting at a baby size table

"sure. But I don't see the point, what is all about?"

"when she arrived, she sat there and never moved. She didn't speak to anyone and didn't eat her lunch. Maybe she doesn't feel well, we asked her, but she didn't answer. So, maybe you can talk to her, bring her home and understand what's wrong". Miss Violet is right: this is very strange.

"yeah, sure. Thank you"

"you're welcome. I'm only doing my job"

So, I approach the little girl and sit beside her. "hi cutie, what 'ya doing?". No answer, she doesn't even look at me. "what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?". Nothing. I kiss her temple to make sure she doesn't have a fever, but she shifts away. I turn her making her look at me, but her eyes have something in them…what's that, anger? "ok, Emerald, tell me why you are acting like this. I can't help you if you don't tell me" nothing again. Ok, this is not constructive. I just pick her up and walk out of the building, but I can't not notice that she isn't leaning against me like usual.

As soon as we've gotten in the house, she has sprinted to her room. It's been a while now and something hit me: Miss Violet told me that she didn't eat. So, I go in the kitchen to make her a snack, but I notice that there's a bowl filled with milk and cereals in the sink. Jade doesn't eat cereals. So, did Emerald eat breakfast this morning? I go upstairs. I don't even knock at her door. "Emerald, did you eat this morning?". What did I expect? She doesn't answer. "you better eat this sandwich right now! You can't just stop eating and…".

"I'm home" Jade calls. Good, this has to stop.

"Jade, come upstairs. We have a huge problem".

 **Emerald POV**

I hear Jade run to my room. I think I hit the target.

"what's the matter? Everything ok?"

"everything is not ok". This is the start of a new argument, but I think that this one will finish in a different way.

"what do you mean, Vega?" Jade snap  
"didn't you notice that your sister didn't eat her breakfast this morning? It's in the sink downstairs! And she didn't eat her lunch at school" Jade turns slowly towards me, very slowly, too slowly, maybe (and I say maybe) she's a little angry at me.

"Emerald West! What is she talking about?"  
"oh, she won't answer you, because, another note for you, she doesn't talk anymore."

"ok, Vega. Shut it. It's not my fault"

"it's not your fault? It's mine, Jade?" ooooh, they're getting there.

"well, maybe, if you had been here, you would have notice"

"I wasn't here because you kicked me out thinking that I cheated on you" now they're yelling. I cover my ears with my hands: I really don't like it, but it's necessary.

"you are always out, even at night. Is it normal?"

"yes, if you are starting a music studio on your own. Jade, I love you, I could never cheat on you, ever. That day at the hospital I made a promise, I don't break promises" I can uncover my ears, because Tori's voice is sweet and soft. I look at Jade… and she's funny! Her mouth is open, her eyes wide, she's comical.

"I know" she says, "I was an idiot and I love you too". And then they kiss. Yay! I'm a boss!

I run to them and hug their legs saying:

"finally, there was a lot of time there…I really miss the sound of my beautiful voice. Now, can we eat something? I've eaten only some chocolate bars. And then, can we just sit on the couch and snuggle please?"

Jadey and Tor-Tor laugh at my speaking. "oh, and no more leaving"

"no more leaving" they say in unison.


	7. Because I'm an orphan

**A.N: I don't own Victorious.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter. Today was a pretty stressful day, but I wanted to publish something for you anyway (maybe some comments could cheer me up a little XD). Ok, enough with the sad talking and as always, let me know what you think!**

 **Tori POV**

It's Friday. I leave the studio cheering: today was a fantastic day. Andre and I finished my new album and it will be released next month! I'm so excited! If it goes on top, I could go on my third tour. Then, we signed a contract with a young and promising guy, who will work with us for a least two years. I'm really happy.

Entering home, my happiness increases seeing J and Emmie having a little quarrel. I like it because they are sisters and that's what sisters do. Usually I'm the person that stops the fight and finds a solution, so I clear my presence:

"Hi guys, I'm home. What's up?"

"Tor-Tor!" Emmie screams jumping in my arms "I missed you today. I made you a picture, wanna see it? Wanna see it?"

"Sure" I chuckle as I settle her down.

"Don't think you can get away with this, we haven't finish yet." Jade says to her, then reaches me and kiss me "Welcome back"

"Thanks babe" we sit on the coach and my little sister in love takes her spot on my legs showing me her drawing:

"Here, this is you and me at the park, with the swings and the slide… Oh, and look at the sun!" I love it. Yes, it's childish, but everything made by her melts me.

"It's beautiful, love. Do you mind if I take it in my office? So, when I'm sad or I miss you, I can watch it and feel better"

"I'd love to" she giggles snuggling more in to me.

"So, girls of my life, what were you talking about?"

"I was picking up Emerald from school, when someone's mother said me that we would have seen each other tomorrow."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" I really don't remember have organized a playdate or something like that.

"I don't know. The little girl sitting on your lap doesn't want to tell me!" Jade tells frustrated. Now I see the problem.

"Why is that, baby girl?" I try softly.

"'Couse" wow. The answer. Thanks Emerald. Now, don't come to me and complain if your sister gets angry at you.

"You know what? I had enough of your attitude and behavior, go to your room and don't move until we say so" told ya. Huffing, she gets off of my lap and stomps upstairs.

Jade and I called Addison's mother and asked her what's happening tomorrow. I can't understand why Emmie didn't told us.

"Emerald! Come down here, we need to talk to you!" Jade yells. She does what was told her and sit in front of us.

"What?" oh gosh, she's so like Jade, and Jade doesn't like it. I can't wait her to be a teen.

"Watch it. So, we know that there is an invitation for a party that's tomorrow. I want you to give me that invitation. Now."

Apparently, she knows that there isn't a way to get out of this, so she just stomps to her backpack and hand us a little cardboard that says:

 _FAMILY PARTY_

 _Every parent is invited to our school party, next Saturday at 16:30._

 _During the afternoon, the children will perform their family doggerel._

I look confused at the now crying girl in front of me. The first one to speak is Jade:

"Why didn't you show us this before? You know we always make time for you" but I think that there is something more.

"Why don't you want us to come tomorrow, Emmie?"

"Because I'm an orphan, remember? You're not my parents, I don't have'em anymore!" she yells hysterically and runs off. Fortunately, Jade is able to grab her and stop her from run away before she is too far, but she starts trashing around trying to get free.

"Hey! Stop, stop, calm down. Deep breaths. Come on, shh." When Emerald has slow down her breathing, Jade asks: "What's the problem with that?"

"It says that only the parents are invited. You can't come" ok mental note: talk to Jade and consider the possibility of moving Emmie in another school. Seriously, first the Max thing and now they can't even remember that not all the children have parents? Which school doesn't write on every document 'parent/legal guardian' or 'tutor'?

"But honey, look over here" I point to the title of the invitation "It says 'family party'. Tomorrow it will be all about family and we are a family. Jadey and I are your family, right?"

"So, you can come?"

"Absolutely" says Jade

"And you will listen to my doggerel?"

"We really can't wait"

 **Emerald POV**

I'm very nervous: Max was very good and they are all clapping for him. Now It's my turn (I'm West, I'm the last). What if I'm not good enough? I don't want to let Jadey and Tor-Tor down. Oh, no! Miss Violet is calling for me! Someone pushes me on the stage, I turn. Thanks Max. You wanna show the world that you're the best and I'm a loser, like you always say? Now I'm in front of the microphone. Wow, there is a lot of people here. Ok, not as many as there would be at a Tor-Tor concert, but I still don't like it. They are all staring at me. I see Jade giving me thumbs up and Tori waving at me. I wave back and then start to recite by memory:

"I have no dad, I have no mom,

they are gone and will never come.

But my family is still unique:

I live with Jade and she's so pretty;

I live with Tori and she's so kind;

they are together but I don't mind,

because I love them and they love me

and it will always be like this."

I just run off the stage. It was awful. The adults start coming towards us, I spot Jadey and jump in her arms, I don't wanna do this ever again. I turn to Tor-Tor and there are tears in her eyes, I turn to Jadey and there are in hers too. I knew it! I let them down.

"I'm sorry. Can we go home now? I wanna leave"

"You're sorry? For what? That was beautiful, baby" Tori says rubbing my back.

"She's right. I'm proud of you sis. And I think that mom and dad would be proud too." I smile hugely. It's true, my family is unique, and I really like it.


	8. I just wanna be with you

**here's a new chapter. Hope you like it, let me know ;)**

 **Jade POV**

Tori and I are returning home from the mall. We went there just to test the new babysitter, but it was nice to have some time for ourselves without a wild screaming and running kid.  
"Wait" Tori stops me on the front step "One last kiss?"  
"You're such a drama queen. Now I see where Emmie took from" but I can't never say no to a kiss with my girlfriend, so...  
As we enter in the living room, I see that my sister is laying on the couch, her eyes closed. I can't believe it. "Oh, hi! Emerald is an angel. In five minutes, she was out on the couch" Mandy, the babysitter, comes towards us.  
"Well, thank you. I'll call you if we need your help again" I give her the cash and Tori walks her out. She closes the door and chuckles. She chuckles! I shoot her my best glare and she gives me back the 'what? It wasn't me' look and then goes in the kitchen for take some pink lemonade. Yeah, sure. I turn to Emmie:

"Seriously, what was wrong with her?". My sister stands up immediately. Figured.

"I didn't like her"

"Emerald!" I really don't like her habit to pretend to sleep if her babysitter is not of her liking, this has happened at least eight times by now.

"What? It's not my fault if her voice is annoying"

"It doesn't matter if her voice is annoying! It matters if is a good, smart, caring and careful girl. And she was, like the other seven ones were."

"Why can't Beck or Andre watch me?"

"Because Andre works with Tori, so if she can't, he can't and because you know the rule of this house: no boys if one of us isn't here" I know what you think, but I thought that it's best if some rules are there from the beginning.

"Why can't Cat? Ha-ha, I made a rhyme. I like her"

"I know you like her, but now she is in New York for a musical"

"Can I just come to work with you? You're always out…" oh, now I see the point.

Ok, it's not true that we are never at home. Is it? I mean, yes, Tori is working hard on her album and on her next tour whilr I'm traying to make me hear from those stupid actors to pull off a great first night of my play, but we always return home between 5:00 pm and 6:00 pm. Maybe Emmie is only feeling the change: a month ago if she wasn't at school, she was with at least one of us, and now she has to deal with spending 'less time' with us.

"Oh munchkin" Tori interrupts my thoughts sitting beside the little girl on the couch and putting an arm around her "We really would love to, but it's impossible. We're sorry that you feel a little abandoned, but it's because we indeed are the best at our work and the others can't really make it without us. Just remember that we love you, always and no matter what, ok?" men, I love this girl.

It's 00:45 and Tori and I are in bed, just cuddling together. I don't really like that verb, but whatever, Tori loves doing it and maybe I enjoy myself too, maybe. Suddenly, we hear feet running in the hallway and in, I don't know, 0.32 cents Emerald is latched on me sobbing on my shoulder.

"Gosh! What happened?" Tori's question remains pretty much ignored as my sister continues her crying.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Thunder" oh, yeah, it's storming outside.

"Come on sis, there's no reason to be scared, we're safe in here, you're fine" I sooth her moving my hand in circles on her back. After a while she has stopped the tears, so I pick her up and say:

"Ok, I'll tuck you in"

"Can I sleep with you guys?" she sniffles. We are really trying to make her sleep in her bed every night and I know it sounds mean, but even if we let her sleep with us only one time it ruins all the hard work.

"No, you know how it works: your bed, our bed. Everyone sleeps in their own bed" her lower lio stars to tremble and it's just paunful tu watch.

"Come on Jade, she is terrified, just for tonight" thanks Tor. What happened to united front?

"No"

"Please Jadey?"

"Yeah, please J" augh, I can't say no to Tori when she calls me J, and she knows it.

"Fine, but only this time"

Obviously, tears forgotten, Emmie place herself between me and Tori and within two minutes she is asleep.

"I hope you know in what you are dragging us, Tor" I whisper

"I know, but she hates thunders and storms... and I reallly can't say no to my little sister in love." I roll, my eyes. She is so weak. "But look at us: we are all cuddled together under the covers in our gigantic, warm and welcoming bed: now, don't tell me you don't like it"

Men, I hate this girl.


	9. Birthday

**Hi! here's a new chapter, hope you like it. By the way tomorrow I have an exam, wish me luck;)**

 **I don't own Victorious**

 **Tori POV**

I switch off the alarm quickly, I don't want to wake up Jade: today it's her birthday! I've so much plans for the day…okay, step one: wake up Emerald. I go in her room and shake her a little.

"Baby, time to get up"

"It's too early" I swear, this little one is the copy of Jade.

"It's not. Come on, we have to prepare the surprise for Jadey, remember?"

"I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"shush Emmie! Or she's gonna wake up. Come on let's head downstairs"

"Carry me?" She asks with puppy eyes.

"You know, you have such perfectly functioning legs"

"But I'm tired" oh, gosh. That phrase, with that eyes. Please not the puppy eyes. I can't do anything to protect me! She can always make us carry her with this diabolic method.

"Fine".

In the kitchen, I put her at the island and give her paper and crayons.

"Now, remember what we said" She nods and starts her work, so I can concentrate on the breakfast and the coffee. Once it's all done, I place the mugs and the food on a tray and we make our way to mine and Jade's bedroom. When we are out of the door, I whisper to Emerald:

"Ok, go in there and wake her up" She doesn't even let me finish my sentence before she bursts in the room and starts jumping up and down on the bed while yelling:

"Jadey! Wake up! It's your birthday! Wake up!" Obviously Jade wakes up with a start…screaming…and, wow, knocking down her sister on the bed, ok time to declare our presence.

"Hey hey! J, let go your sister and look what we made for you" I say sitting beside her and then I give her a kiss "Happy birthday babe"

"Gross!" We turn to Emerald with a grin on our face "You think that's gross, kiddo?" asks Jade. She nods knowing what is coming. And she is right: we assault her with kisses all over her face as she squeals delighted.

After the 'big breakfast in bed', we prepare to go to the movies to watch a new Disney movie (in which I sing, but details) and stay out for lunch.

We are now in the living room, watching some TV after dinner and suddenly Jade says:

"Seriously?" Oh, finally. I look at her.

"What?"  
"Come on, no gifts for the birthday girl here?"

"Oh, Jade. We made you breakfast and I paid for lunch and the movies..." Her face right now is priceless, but I can't laugh. "Oh, wait. Maybe, we have something else for you. Emmie, why don't you go and pick it up?"

When she comes back, she heads a piece of paper to her sister, who look at it carefully, then says:

"Really, a drawing? Don't get me wrong Emmie, but a drawing isn't exactly what I have expected" I get up and go in the laundry.

"You, know? You are insatiable. Why don't you look closely at that picture?"

"I can recognize two cats when I see them, Tori, even if they are drawn" Now I'm back in the living room, and Jade is still focused on the paper, not really paying attention to me.

"The problem is that you can't recognize that those two cats are the drawing of these two ones"

She looks up and I see her face lighting up when she notices that I'm holding two little black kittens in my harms. Emerald starts laughing at her sister face, but for me, the joy in her eyes is something special. It's the reason to make her happy every day, and today I did it, and I did good.

"You did not"

"I did. Come on, hold them. This one, with the white spot over the nose is a female and this one is a male. I couldn't get only one, because they are siblings!"

"Thank you so much. I love you" and she kisses me with so much passion that I see stars.

"My eyes, my eyes! I'll never see again"

"Ush, you drama queen"

"Jadey, what are their names?" I know that she has names in mind, she wanted a cat for so long.

"I think that the male will be Blade and the female will be Scissor" typical Jade

"I like it" typical Emerald.

"Oh, babe. At the cattery, they told me that they are very independent and peevish, but super loyal.

"They are perfect for me."

"And for me. They are perfect whatever they are, as long as I can play with them". We all lough at my little sister in love comment. I look briefly at Jade, and... something's telling me that this night I will have a present too.


	10. 14 days of Torilessness

**Emerald POV**

Someone shakes me awake. I panic instantly, but the person quickly reassures me:

"Shh Emmie, it's me, Tori" she whispers.

"Is it time to wake up?"

"No baby, it's really early, but my plane leave in two hours and I wanted to say bye to you". Right. She has the promo tour. 14 days of Torilessness.

"I don't want you to leave, can't I come with you?"

"Maybe when you're older, ok? Come on, give Tor-Tor a hug" I jump in her arms and squeeze her tight tight, as I hear her whispering in my ear: "Take good care of Jade for me"

"I will". Then she puts me back in bed and, making sure I'm perfectly tucked in, she kisses my forehead. After that she is out of my room. I'm really tired, so I just go back to sleep.

 **Jade POV**

DAY 1

Ok the next two weeks will be interesting: Tori's gone and I have to keep alive a human being, two cats and myself. Of course, I'll need to cook and this add to the list not set the house on fire. Ok West, you can do it.

Step one: wake up your sister. This one is easy. Unfortunately, after that comes breakfast and let's just say I can make coffee and I can make coffee.

"What day is today?" Emerald asks, her voice laced with sleep, as I carry her in the kitchen

"Sunday"

"Toricakes?"

"Sorry Emmie, but no. I can't do them, I don't even know Tori's special recipe" I know this isn't really useful if she isn't completely awake, but what am I supposed to do?

"But I want toricakes". Fantastic, now she's throwing a tantrum.

What the hell was I thinking? In can't do this. I've been ignoring her for ten minutes and she is still crying on those stupid pancakes! Suddenly, the sniffles stop and I turn to face a sad Emerald holding little Scissor. It's incredible how those cats reflect me and Tori: Blade stays more on his own like me, and Scissor is sweet and cheery like Tor. At least Emmie can count on Scissor, in fact, allowing the kitty to rub herself on her, she calms down and I can breathe a sigh of relief.

DAY 5

"Emerald has never, and I mean never ever, left Scissor alone, poor cat. She misses you a lot"

"She misses me, uh? And what about you babe?" we are video chatting on skype before Tori goes on stage.

"Fine! I miss you like hell! I miss my partner in life, I miss my partner in kitchen, I miss my partner in sisterhood. You can't just come home like now, can you?" she laughs at me; gosh, I miss that smile too.

"Do you wanna repay two thousand tickets?" oh well, if she goes that way…

"What are you waiting for! Go on that stage and sing some stupid song…"

"Hey"

"With your beautiful voice"

"Good rescue. Come on, call Emmie for me"

"EMERALD!" I yell towards the door "COME HERE, TORI WANNA TALK TO YOU"

"Coming"

"Is she really giving you a hard time?" Tori asks

"Honestly? Yeah. Everything I say it's not good for her and we end up fighting, but fighting a lot. This afternoon she brought up the 'Tor-Tor would let me' thing and I swears, I struggled to keep myself from killing her. I think that she misses your presence, you know, like a landmark. Last night she came in our room, opened your closet and put on one of your pajama shirt, then she took your pillow in her bed and slept embraced with it. And with the cat obviously"

"Aww, she's the sweetest"

"TOOORIIIIIII"

"And here she comes" I chuckle as my sister literally throws herself on the bed kneeling at my ribs.

DAY 9

"When is she coming home?" ok, Jade, breath. Breath in the love and breath out the stress. Don't attack you sister only because it's been three days that she is constantly asking you when Tori in coming home. Everything is just fine.

"How do you call Tori not being here?" Maybe I can turn it in something good for her.

"It's 14 days of Torilessness"

"Exactly. Now, today is nine days since she left. How many days until she is here again?"

"Hem..." come on little one, you can do it "Five?"

"Yes! Good job!" I show her my hands and we high five (more like she jumps and press her hand to mine, but ok)

"That's mean less the a week! She's going to be here in no time".

DAY 14

 **Tori POV**

Los Angles, I'm back! Gosh I missed this city and my two girls. I get off the plane and start walking towards the baggage claim. At 22.15 I overstep the 'arrivals' door and begin to look for Jade. They should be here, they must be here. Come on, be here! Something caught my hears:

"Look Emmie, there's Tor-Tor" I spin around and there they are: Jade in all her beauty pointing me while holding a tired, yet cute cute cute Emerald. I run to Jade (hey, I missed her, so what?) and she puts Emmie down in order to welcoming me properly. We end up in a loving, urgent and looooong kiss. When we stop for catch our breath, I don't let go of Jade, I don't wanna leave her anymore.

"Me too, me too, me too! Tor-Tor up!" oh well, that lasted for long. I turn to my sister in love and I see her jumping up and down making grasping motions with her hands, so I pick her up and we all made our way out of the airport.

"I miss you a lot Tori" Emmie yawns while I strap her in her car sit.

"Me too, baby, me too"

Obviously, when things are starting to get interesting in mine and Jade's room, claiming that she needed me to protect her from her nightmares, Emerald ends up sleeping with us. But I don't mind and even Jade didn't protest. I mean, we have tomorrow and right now a night with both of the women of my life is really what I need. I mean, they were 14 hard days of Westlesness.


	11. Too hot to handle

**Jade POV**

"Well, I liked it" Tori says when the edits appear on the screen.

"Seriously Tori? The movie was two hours long and you were pratically straddling me with your face hiding in the crock of my neck for… let's say… one hour and 59 minutes?"

"And I really enjoyed it" She smirks and then kisses me. She gets up from me and glances at her phone while she goes in the kitchen.

"Hey, it's 16:45. Go and wake up your sister or she will never go to bed tonight"

"On my way" I don't want to have to deal with her all night. Last time she didn't want to sleep because she thought that sleeping would be boring. Who would ever refuse to sleep because it's boring! I don't wanna think what could happen if she oversleeps during her nap.

So, I gently push Blade off me, yeah, my lap was full during this movie, and walk toward Emmie's room. She is peacefully sleeping with Scissor at her feet. Good cat: always watching out for her.

"Baby, wake up!" a growling it's what I receive back.

"Come on! Don't you want a snack?"

"No" her voice comes feeble and miserable, so I start to brush her hair away from her face with my fingers and…she is burning! "I don't feel good"

"Yeah, I've noticed. Come here. Let's get you down and find the thermometer" I pick her up and wrap a blanket around her sweaty body.

"Tori! Where is the thermometer?" I yell as I go downstairs, but I quickly change my tone of voice a soon as I ear Emmie make a protesting noise.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom, why? What's wrong?" she asks coming to the stairs.

"Can you please go and bring it back here? She is very hot" I motion to the once again sleeping girl in my arms "I'll lay her down on the couch"

As soon as she I settled, Scissor jumps on the couch too, snuggling at her feet and meowing at me.

"Yeah, I've seen, I'm taking care of it" I say petting her.

Tori comes back and starts to re-wake Emerald up: "Emmie, wake up baby girl"

"I'm tired…I don't feel good"

"We know baby, but we need to see if you have a fever. Can you sit up, just a little bit for us?" I try.

"Can't I just sleep please? I'm really really tired". She doesn't even open her eyes. Now I'm seriously worried. What should we do? I don't know!

"Ok, how about this" Tori says picking her up. She sits on the couch and sit Emerald on her lap. Her eyes are still closed, but at least she is sitting up. "See? All good. Ok, now let's try this. Open up baby".

She leans her head on Tori shoulder and accepts the device in her mouth. Oh, 'mama bear Tori' on her duty; I love this side of her. Now we have to wait, so I stand up and sits beside them on the couch and start petting Scissor, as a tide of horrible scenarios is making its way in my head.

 **Tori POV**

 _Bip-bip Bip-bip_

"finally!" Jade growl. Ok we waited at most for two minutes, but honestly, I'm starting to panic too. Yes, Emerald has been ill sometimes in the past, but you could always see the special sparks in her eyes… and now they are closed.

"Oh, gosh!"

"What what what what?" this can't be good, this cannot be good in any way. "How high it is?"

"106" oh my. Ok this is bad. And look at J! She seems like she's going to be sick. Fine, cool yourself Tori, this is something that you both can handle, yes? No. Not no! Yes, right? Yes. Ok.

"J, look at me. Call the doctor and tell her everything. Then we'll do what she'll say." She nods and starts the call.

"Baby, are you awake?"

"Mmh-mmh" well, that's a start. "Tell Tor-Tor, are you feeling pain or are you only tired?"

"Pain" comes the whispers. "Where does it hurt honey?"

"Head…kiss it all better?" My poor innocent baby sister in love. I gently kiss her temple, if only I could more and take her pain away…oh! Here comes Jade. "So?"

"She said to give her some Tylenol and to control her temperature: if it comes down, we continue with the Tylenol; if she doesn't get better, tomorrow we'll bring Emmie to her; if it becomes higher we go to the hospital right away. Oh, and she can sleep" Yeah, that's a pity. I have her on my lap now. You see, when Emerald is ill she becomes a little clingy. Don't get me wrong I love cuddling with her but if she is sick and you have her on your person, you will never, ever put her away (just saying, now her hands are attached in closed fists at my shirt collar).

"Well what do you recommend?" I ask Jade motioning to my actual situation

"What if we give her the medicine and then you lay down here with her on top of you while I start dinner, sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect" She prepares the Tylenol, so I take the child Smart choice Jade, well played. "Hey Emmie! Are you still awake cupcake?" She nods. "Good. Now, I know you don't like it, but you have to take the medicine. It'll help you. But you have to sit straight and open your eyes for me, just one second, ok?"

"…K" Wow, that was easy. She takes it all without pausing a minute. She must feel horrible. I check on her and she seems to be out again so I look at a paler than usual Jade:

"You know I love you, right?" I kiss her before laying down.

"I know, but I don't mind hear that again and again and again" and with that she goes in the kitchen.

"T…or-…or?" Oh, poor thing

"Yes, baby? I'm here"

"don't leave…me. Ok?"

"Don't worry kiddo, I've got you. You're stuck with me for a looong time". I say rubbing her back.


	12. The bear, the owl and Oscar

**Tori POV  
** Today is the day. Jade has been nominated for the 'best supporting actress' Academy Award and tonight we are going to the Oscar! I can't wait! She left early this morning to go and do some rehearsal and stuff for the show, I'm so proud of her. Ok, what time is it? 9:30. Let's wake up the little monster. Hopefully today she'll feel better.

Aww, look at her! She is so beautiful when she sleeps, with her teddy bear under one arm and Scissor at her feet (Blade usually sleep with us, and I mean between us).

"Wakey-wakey, baby girl. it's time to get up"

"I'm up, I'm up! Came on, I don't wanna be late for school" and she runs for the door. Fortunately, I'm ready to catch her and scoop her in the air in order to don't let her go away before she is too far.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I wanna go to school! I'm tired to be stuck in here, it's like to be in jail" she squirms in my arms traying to make me drop her.

"Whoa whoa! Stop moving or you are going to fall, brake a leg and then you won't go to school for sure"

"So, am I going?" she looks at me with her beautiful green eyes full of hope. What an angel. I look at her and answer: "Nope!"

"But I'm fine I promise, I swear, pinky promise"

"Ok let's make a deal: now we control your temperature and if it's good you are coming with me to the grocery store 'cause we need food and tomorrow you can go back to school; if it isn't good you are staying here with Cat and you will not see that school of yours for at least another day. Ok?"

"Which grocery store?"

"The big one"

"Mmh…and if I come with you can I get something?" I ponder the situation.

"You could"

"And could I come with you tonight?" Ok, this is the millionth time she asks to come. She is five! She can't come; she need to stay at home, rest and go to sleep at her bedtime and not past midnight, for say the least.

"You know you can't and we have been over this before: you are too young. Maybe when you are older and you aren't sick. So, we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Thanks. I pick her up and we made our way in the living room, Scissor on my heels. I put Emmie on the couch and give her the thermometer.

"ok, you stay here, sitting still for two minutes. I'm going to be in the kitchen making toricakes. Do not move I'm serious!"

"Toriiiiii, the thing is beeping"

"Are you sure baby?" I'm only asking because I know she doesn't like to stay still.

"Positive"

"Ok come here" I hear her bare feet running on the floor all the way to where I am, which is at the cockers making pancakes.

"Let me see" 97. Yes! She is finally fine!

"I'm good? I'm good? It says that I'm good, right? Because I feel good" Yeah, she's definitely herself again.

"You're good"

"Can we go now?" I've missed her hyperactivity. And no, I'm not kidding.

"Eat your breakfast and then we'll go".

"Ok, toys section, here we are" I say as I push the cart behind an extremely excited Emmie. She is literally jumping up and down. "Choose one thing and bring it to me".

"Anything?" well, we have enough money for practically everything and we don't really spoil her, so…

"Sure, we had a deal, remember?" She sprints to the stuffed animals island happily laughing and starts to look closely to each one of them.

After ten minutes let's say that it'll be funny to do something else, like, I don't know, get out of here! "Emmie, are you sure you can't make it any quicker?"

"But I can't choose" she exclaims dramatically.

"Between which ones?" I know that I'm getting in trouble with Jade by myself, but what can I do if she is the most adorable little sister in love in the entire world?

"The bear and the owl. The bear is beautiful, I love bears, it's so soft and look, it makes you smile. The owl it's funny how it looks at you and it's white like the one in Harry Potter" She looks at me with her big puppy eyes. Oh, not the puppy eyes, I should have expected it. I can't say no to them…Fine! I'll deal with Jade later.

"You know what Emmie? You behaved very well the entire morning in here, so I don't see why we can't take both" She screams in delight and jumps at my neck almost nocking me off. If this is what I get I'm very happy to do it another time.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You are very welcome baby. Come on let's pay and go home"

We walk in our living room and I see Jade getting up from the couch probably to help me with the bags, when Emerald decide to get rid of me yelling

"Jadey, look! Look! Look what Tori bought me!" Why Emmie? It was really necessary pointing the fact that it was me, while showing in her face both the plushies, which, by the way you can't even pick up because they are almost tall as you?

"Ehmm, Tori?" See? I told you.

"Surprise?"

"Tori, why is my sister holding two gigantic stuffed animals?"

"Ok, I know what you are thinking. First of all, they are not gigantic, it's her that is small…"

"Hey!"

"Shh, let the grown ups talk. trust me. Second, we made a deal: she hadn't a fever and she got a treat for not going to school for so long. And before you ask, she couldn't decide which one pick so I let her take both because she was very good at the mall." She still looks pretty upset so I continue "But on the way back we had a talk and remebered that what really matters is the love that we have for each other, not material things. Infact now Emmie is goning to hug you really tight…" I practically push the girl on Jade "and I'm going to kiss you while I say to you that for me, this is not a big deal, right J?" Just adding the 'J' trick for safety.

"Fine" HA! "But this is the last time you bring her to the store alone. I don't wanna her to be a spoiled brat and I can't always be the bad cop here" Yeah sure, I don't think so. Give me one week and two good nights and we'll be back at the mall by ourselves.

 **Emerald POV**

I'm at home with this new babysitter. She seems fine, but I'm not completely sure. We are watching the tv because I wanna see Jadey and Tor-Tor, they said that they are gonna say hi to me during the carpet thing. I really don't get it. I mean we have a lot of carpet in here, why it's so special walking on that one? Carpets are just fine, nothing more.

"We see them and then I'll put you to bed, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah" I know! Uff I'm five, not dumb. I can remember things, you don't need to talk to me like to a two years old. Five, not two. There is difference. Three.

"A _nd here she comes. Actress and writer Jade West, nominee for 'best supporting actress', with her partner Tori Vega, singer and music producer"_ the reporter's voice comes from the tv.

"Look that's them, that's them!" Wow. They are super duper pretty and there are a lot of flash around them. They look like princesses, shining all the way to the reporter.

"I _t's good to see you! So, Jade, how are you feeling tonight?"_

"It' _s good to see you too. I'm really great"_

"F _abulous_ " who she thinks she is, Sharpey? _"And tell me, you two have a really good and promising career, but I know that this is a result of a very well-oiled machine, is that right?"_ Hey! I'm not a machine, I'm a human being and a cute one.

"W _ell, yes. I had to take care of my sister since I was eighteen. At the beginning it was not simple, but I could count on my beautiful Tori here, who have never left our side. So, it's actually thanks to her if we are here tonight"_

"O _h, that was so sweet. And where is your little sister?"_

"S _he is too young to be with us, but we know that she is watching now from home and I think that Tori have something to tell her, if it's possible"_

"S _ure! Go on"_

"W _e have a deal, remeber?" S_ ee? this is the way you say it

" _We love you, goodnight!"_

"G _oodnight sis"_

"W _ell, thanks for your time and good luck!"_ the tv switches off. The pie is over. I just follow Linsey in my bedroom a go to bed. At least Tori and Jade promised to wake me up when they return home to tell me how it was.

"Emmie, wake up little one"

"Jadey?" I'm so tired right now. Oh, but they are back! I slowly rub the sleep away from my eyes "Did you win?" They both chuckle.

"I did" I'm so happy! But I'm so tired. I lift my arms to make her pick me up so I can hug her.

"I knew it… and I'm so proud of you" I say while snuggling into her.

"Thanks sleepy head" she gives me a kiss on the cheek and then I feel Tor-Tor rubbing it, I think she's traying to take off Jadey's lipstick. They still are in their long and soft dresses. Jade's is blue and Tori's is red.

"Jadey?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't say it before an-a-a-n" I yawn "and I'm sorry, but you two are really pretty. Like Disney princesses. When I grow up I wanna be like you". Then I fall asleep. I don't really understand what they are saying, but I feel Jadey re-tucking me in bed and kiss me goodnight. The last things I fell are some lips pressed against my forehead, then I'm back in dreamland.

 **A.N.: This si probably my fevourite one.**

 **Let me know if you like it too**


End file.
